Puzzle Pieces
by moonxdawson
Summary: Their relationship is like a puzzle. Their pieces all fit together, but they can't find the right way to put it together. It's all about taking the time to figure it out. They're slowly realizing their timing is getting closer to becoming right, and their pieces are finally being put together to complete the puzzle. / / Raura oneshot.


**A/N okay, so here it is finally. The Raura oneshot about the NYC concert… But first off… LAURA MARIE MARANO WENT TO AN R5 CONCERT THAT WASN'T IN LA, CAN WE JUST FOR A MOMENT… Okay freak out over here y'all go. Also this was very roughly done and I'm not too sure if I missed any spelling errors so if there are any ignore them, I didn't write it on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, R5, or anything else you might recognize.**

* * *

She sits nervously at a restaurant. Her dad is sat across from her and he sends her a reassuring smile. All nervousness aside though, she's genuinely excited.

Excited to be in New York City. Excited to have seen Daniel Radcliffe on broadway. And excited to see some of her best friends in concert. Maybe a bit more excited to see a certain lead singing of said best friends, but if you asked her she was there for the entire band. Not just him.

Not just for the boy who can make her heart race a thousand miles a minute. The one who whispered in her ear, to screw it and not care what other people would say; when he knew they were on camera when he hugged her after winning a Radio Disney Music Award. The one she also lied to about being able to come to the concert.

Oh that Ross Shor Lynch boy…

She had lied about the concert. She felt bad, but not bad enough to let the guilt eat away at her. She only lied to surprise him. And surprise him _–them-_ she would.

Only three people would know she was going tonight. His parents and his sister.

She had been texting Rydel off and on the whole time she's been in New York City, just trying to figure things out. And when Ross had texted her acting suspicious saying he had seen a bunch of mentions about her possibly going to the concert, her and Rydel had to think of a quick lie.

And so, a quick tweet from Laura about their new music video, reply from Rydel saying she missed her and one of the same type from herself too, Ross was no longer suspicious. Or at least she thought he wasn't. He had been sending her text, after text, trying to get her to come. Change her flight to back home and come, but she wouldn't slip or budge.

Her phone buzzes and she opens it up, finding a text. A huge grin starts to grow across her face.

_**From: Ross**_

_**Wish you could come tonight! Next show that we're in the same city for though… I miss you.**_

If only he knew… Oh if only he knew…

* * *

_**From: L-Dawg**_

_**Hate I'm missing it too! But dad wouldn't let me change my flight to tomorrow. Miss you more.**_

A grin spreads across his face as he sees the contact name on his screen. She had put it there herself one day while she was taking random pictures on his phone. He had never changed it; it just reminded him of her dorky ways that he missed.

But then his grin falls as he reads her words. She _isn't_ coming. She _can't _come. She _won't_ be there.

As much as he enjoys touring, this is the final night of their first US leg of the tour. She _should_ be there.

He knew, knew it was asking a lot of her to even think of coming. But in his defense they had been attempting to plan this for weeks. And now the plan was ruined. It was never a confirmed thing though so he shouldn't be too disappointed.

And yet, he is. He can't help that her dad wouldn't let her change their flight. Oh, how he wishes he could change her dad's mind.

He hears the door to the dressing room he's in, open and close before looking up. Of course it's Rydel.

She walks up behind him, lightly smacking him on the back of the head, before sitting beside him. "Why such a gloomy face?"

"Laura can't come tonight." he tells her, while typing a reply to Laura.

_**From: Ross**_

_**Wish I could convince your dad to change the flight! I have to go now though Rydel's in here, it's probably time for meet and greet and the sound check.**_

"Hey, cheer up Ross." Rydel tells him, a small smile on her face. "There's always next time to see her. Maybe you could convince her to come to Europe to see us or something."

He nods silently, before getting up and walking out of the room. Rydel wasn't sure if she had ever seen her brother so upset over a girl before, _expect_ for Laura. And that's how she knew he was entirely hung up on this girl, and nothing could change his mind about her. The thought made her grin.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, snapping her out of her thoughts. Pulling out her phone her smile grew. Sliding her finger across the screen she answers the call.

"Hey Laura, yeah he's pretty upset. But he doesn't expect anything. So we're headed on the right track minus him being upset."

* * *

She walks into the venue and can't help the smile that rests on her face. She was immediately tackled in a hug by the Lynch's mom, Stormie. She eagerly hugs the blonde woman back, making mirrored comments about missing each other.

They rush to the VIP section on the balcony. 'Juliet's balcony.' Laura muses with a smirk at her own joke. She knows she's probably going to get spotted soon, but she also knows Ross at least won't find out that she's here unless he checks his mentions. But luckily for her she knows he rarely checks his actual mentions, so she should be safe if some fans happen to tweet him about her being there.

Quickly she hugs Mark, her own father trailing behind as they make their way to a table. She smiles as she sees the stage ahead of her.

"They still don't know right?" she asks Stormie quietly, worry and nervousness laced throughout her voice because her surprise could possibly be ruined.

"Not a clue, unless Rydel slipped, but we all know she wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." the older woman assures her.

She lets out a breath of relief, before looking back to the stage. Brandon and Savannah are taking the stage, so it's almost time for her to head backstage. It's almost time.

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" he asks his siblings, straining to hear what was being chanted.

"Hear what?" Rydel asks a small smile on her face as Ellington hands her a water bottle.

"It sounds like the fans are chanting something… It sounds like Raura? Laura?" he says with an eyebrow raised. "Why would they be chanting Laura? She couldn't come."

He looks at the rest of the band, and they all answer his question with shrugs. Expect for Rydel who just continues to smile. And he is officially confused.

A second later, he's about to ask another question when there's a knock on the door of the dressing room they're all in. He expects it to be their manager Andre when he opens it, but is greeted by the sight of his mother.

"Hey Ross," she says an excited smile across her face. "There's something in your dressing room for you."

He gives her a confused face but heads to the room anyways. He opens the door and walks in, but doesn't see anything at first. He hears the sound of a throat clearing and looks towards the couch.

And then he sees it. What was in here. His surprise. Her.

"Am I dreaming?" he asks quietly, walking towards her.

"Nope," she says as she stands up, meeting him halfway across the room. "I'm really here."

Then in a split second she's in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His face buried in her hair. They're both murmuring 'I missed you's.' And in all honesty the moment couldn't get better.

He pulls away just enough to see her face clearly, before cupping it in one hand, the other holding her up. It's moments like this when she truly realizes, just how much bigger he is than her, and how much she loves it.

Leaning forward, he kisses all over her face. Her temples. Eyes. Nose. Cheeks. And then finally her lips.

The kiss is slow at first, like they're savoring the moment. But then it's not. Their lips are moving quickly over one another in sync. He squeezes her hip where one of his hands rest, causing her to gasp and open her mouth, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss.

His tongue slides against hers, and she lets out a moan. She moves one of her hands from where it was resting from around his neck, to his chest, where his heart is. She can feel his heart racing, matching the same pace of her own. Their beats almost in time with each other.

They slowly pull away, as they hear the door open behind them. And then they hear a squeal and Laura jumps off of Ross running to the squealing noise. He rolls his eyes as he sees his sister and Laura engulf each other in a huge hug.

"Okay, okay," he says pulling the girls apart. "I'd like to have Laura a bit to myself before we go on stage. So scram."

"Hey, she's my best friend too." Rydel replies with a roll of her eyes. "But I'll leave you two alone."

Jokingly shooing away his sister, he turns back towards her after the door is shut. He smiles at her, as his arms wrap back around her waist.

"How did you even get your legs around my waist?" he asks, his fingers rubbing circles as his hands drift to her hips. "This dress is so tight."

"Are you complaining?" she questions, an eyebrow raised as her fingers play with the ends of his hair at his neck.

"Oh definitely, not complaining." he replies with a smirk, his hands drifting down to cup her butt, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Just don't let anybody else do that to you tonight. There could be hormonal boys in the crowd who want to."

"I think there's a hormonal boy backstage who wants to too." she replies, pecking him on the lips. "Now we have to get some pictures for your mom to post, then you have a show to do."

"Hate when you're right." he mutters, lightly brushing his lips against hers again.

"You love it." she says back before fully pressing her lips to his again. His mom can wait another minute or two for pictures.

* * *

"So you were lying the entire time about when you were leaving the city?" he asks, a small chuckle in his voice.

"Guilty." she replies sheepishly.

It's after the concert; they're on his bed in his hotel room. There's some gogurt in her hand and chips in his. They're spending the rest of their time together catching up on what's happened since they last saw each in April, before he has to leave for Europe the next day.

"Wait!" she exclaims suddenly, his hand stops midair as he was about to put more chips into his mouth. "I have something for you."

"You do?" he asks with a chuckle before putting the handful of chips in his mouth.

"I found this recipe while I was still back home and I made it right before I came here to New York." she says, her voice full of pride as she hands him something wrapped in plastic wrap. "It's that Hawaiian bread you fell in love with."

He has a shocked look on his face, but it soon turns into a smile. Grabbing the bread from her, he rips the plastic off before taking a huge bite. He mummers something and she isn't entirely sure what. "What did you say?" she asks.

"I said," he begins before swallowing his bite. "I think I'm in love with you _officially_ now. The bread sealed the deal."

Her breath catches. And is her heart supposed to skip seventeen beats at least?

"You don't love me. We're just friends." she says with a shake of her head. Disbelief laced all throughout her words. "You can't love me."

"Oh really? I can't? Why the hell can't I?" he asks. There's an edge to his voice and she quickly realizes she said the wrong thing. "And don't give me this just friends crap again."

"Ross you know-"

"I know we can't be together, the timing isn't right, blah, blah, blah." the blonde says rolling his eyes. "Laur we've talked about it all before."

"We kiss and stuff a lot but-"

"You and I both know we have done a lot more than kissing." he interrupts once again, sending her a suggestive look. Her eyes go wide and her cheeks flush as she realizes what he's implying is one hundred percent true. "Why are you so afraid to finally make us official?"

She sighs and then shakes her head, before standing up and walking away. She gets to the door before her wrist is grabbed and she's spun straight into his chest.

His heart breaks at the sight. Tears pooling in her eyes. And a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Did you ever think," she begins her voice barely over a whisper. "That maybe the reason why I don't us to be official is because I don't want to ruin anything?"

"What would we ruin?" he asks, his hand gripping hers and lacing their fingers together. "Because in my opinion the only thing we could ruin, is our own sanity from not being together. Because I don't know about you, but it's driving me mad."

"We could ruin our friendship." she says, her lip trembling as she bites down on it. "We could ruin that and I don't want to. That means more than a romantic relationship ever could to me. And maybe, maybe I am scared because you have girls being thrown at you constantly.

"Whether they're kissing you on the cheek, the lips or freaking making you sign their boobs, they're throwing themselves at you and I don't know if I'd want my boyfriend being around all that. You're a musician on tour and I'm a girl who just graduated high school. We don't see each other at all right now. Maybe when season four filming starts, the timing will be right but… not now." she finally finishes her long rant.

He looks in shock at her confession but just stands still. He sends her a sad smile and tightens his grip on her hand.

"Here soon, I promise you we'll be together fully. No more complicated relationship statuses and we'll be public and everything will finally fall into place." he assures her. "And until that can happen, I'll be waiting for you. No matter how many girls throw themselves at me, it's _always_ gonna be you."

"I love you rockstar." she whispers for the first time in her life, as her hand comes up to cup his cheek and her fingers rub his face there. "But I think; our reunion should end now. It's time for our usual goodbye."

"Where are you going?" he asks. He knows she told her parents that she was staying with him, so he's shocked she's leaving. "And no goodbye, just see you later."

"I'm gonna go spend the night with Rydel, hangout with her before you guys leave." she tells him, leaning her forehead against his. "No goodbye, see you later."

And as he presses his lips against hers, he can taste the saltiness from her tears and it breaks his heart. Their whole situation breaks his heart. And when her tongue brushes against his bottom lip, his heart completely shatters, because this is the last time they can do this for awhile. Until he's back in Los Angeles. Until they're finally together again. Officially.

But he can't help the excitement that rushes through him at the thought of their pieces finally coming together. Their complicated puzzle of a relationship to finally be complete. The puzzle will be complete soon, he's confident of it.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta **_**very**_** cool.**


End file.
